Efforts to utilize fixed local transceivers (FLTs) in position location determinations, such as in indoor positioning, may be improved by incorporating barometric readings of FLTs, assuming the FLTs possess such capability. For example, the barometric readings from the FLTs may be used to facilitate, supplement, or corroborate what floor of a building a FLT is located on, which in turn may be used to determine what floor a mobile device accessing said FLT is located on. However, problems may arise when trying to rely on unreliable raw barometric readings from a FLT. For example, if a mobile device utilizes unreliable raw barometric readings from a FLT, the mobile device may miscalculate the floor upon which the FLT is located, and may provide an inaccurate position determination based on the miscalculated location of the FLT.
Thus, efforts to improve accuracy and reliability of positioning techniques using barometric readings of FLTs (e.g., for indoor positioning purposes, assistance data, etc.), are desirable.